Mattress World
by SnappleApple450
Summary: A one-shot from my story I See Paris, I See France. Emmett's trip to Mattress World. Inspired by Patrick Star.


**Here's another one-shot for I See Paris, I See France. Emmett's trip to Mattress World. Inspired by Patrick Star. By SnappleApple450, helped by Zachary [my brother], inspired by Spongebob episode "The Lost Mattress", and dedicated to JasperSAYSrelax128. Most of the dialogue is from the actual episode. I merely modified it to fit my situation. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

**Mattress World  
**

I'm in charge of getting the pillows and mattresses. This is my job and my job is this. Zack came with me so I wouldn't get lonely.

"Thanks for with me, Zack." I said as we came to the building.

"No problem, Buddy!"

"I always wanted to go to a mattress store." We oped the double doors and gasped. "Wow." We said in unison.

Mattress were piled high as far as the eye could see.

"I've never seen so many mattress," Zack awed.

"Yeah."

"How many do you think there are?"

I placed my hand on my chin thoughtfully as I looked at the stacks. I stayed like that for a few seconds. Looking to the left, then the right.

"Ten," I announced proudly.

"Cool."

"There's plenty more than that. Try 'em out. Find one you like!" A salesman -that smelled a bit like fish- welcomed us.

**[picture elevator music]**

Zack jumped on one. It was very bouncy, but not what I was looking for.

I fell back on another, sinking into it immediately. Zack shook his head. He fell back on one too, but it was hard as a rock.

"Pththththththth!" I made car noises in the car-shaped mattress holder. Zack gave a thumbs up, but then I managed to crash it sending the wheels flying.

Zack tried the next one out. The salesman guarranteed rare. I watched Zack lay painfully still on a bed of nails. We glared at the salesman. He smiled holding up a first-aid kit. We shook our heads.

I lay down on the big one. The salesman pushed a red button. Suddenly the bed started to move. A wave went right, then diagonal, then left. Zack reached out to push the button.

"Ooh!"

Before he could touch it, the man slammed the lid shut. We laughed together.

After a few more mattresses, we found the perfect one.

"We'll take this one." Zack said pointing to a plain mattress.

The salesman smiled, dabbing the sweat from his brow. "One mattress. Coming up."

"Oh no. We'll need 200 delivered right away." I corrected him.

He fainted, landing on the mattress. Zack and I looked at each other. I shrugged.

"Try slapping him." Zack suggested.

I bent down and slapped him awake. He jumped up screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled over and over again.

A hand print was darkening on the left side of his face.

"Who _are_ you?!" He yelled.

"I'm Emmett! We need 200 mattresses. Remember? Also, 2,000 pillows." I repeated.

He started to faint again. I caught him before he hit the ground. "I'll slap you again." I warned.

He got up stepping away from me. "And how do you plan on paying for two hun- hund......for the stuff?"

I pulled out the money Alice gave me. "Will this cover it?"

I couldn't stop him from fainting this time. My hands were full. Zack laughed at my frustrated expression. I went to slap him again, but Zack stopped me.

"Allow me." He tapped the man's cheek. "Wakey, wakey. Don't you want our money? We could go someplace else."

The man jumped up immediately. "I'm okay! I'll get the delivery trucks loaded right away."

We payed the man and left.

"Hey Emmett? Didn't you tell me, we only needed _30_ mattresses and _200_ pillows?" Zack asked on the way home.

"Yeah, and?" I asked him, swinging my arms around.

"We got _200_ mattresses and _2,000_ pillows." Zack continued.

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh shit..........you're right! What do we do?! Alice is gonna kill me!"

Zack stepped away from me. "I'm not with you, man."

I ran in circles, trying to think. "Okay, okay. We. Did. Her. A. Favor." I said slowly.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, a favor. She'll thank you later."

I nodded with him starting home again. "A favor."

* * *

**It's short, but I laughed. Hope you did too!**


End file.
